Let Yourself Go
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: No matter how far life pushes you down, no matter how much you hurt, you can always bounce back.


**Unforgettable**

 **Eliot/Joanne**

…

As Eliot pulled into A&E the anger inside him was building more and more, he was regretting the day he'd hired Detectives Carrie Wells and Al Burns, they had caused him nothing but headaches from day one, sure they got the job done, they were the best and that was why he wanted then on his team but his blood pressure had never been the same since their arrival. He strode in and straight to the reception desk to give his name to the young woman behind the desk.

"Eliot…over here."

Turning around when he heard Carrie's voice, he saw the dynamic duo with worried looks on their faces when they saw the anger on his face. Thanking the receptionist he walked over to them, trying his best to remain calm.

"One question for you both…explain to me right now what the hell you thought you were doing?"

"Eliot we…"

"Dr Webster is a Medical Examiner, she is not, nor has she ever been a police officer. So please, explain to me why she was with you while you were questioning a suspect."

Carrie and Al exchanged a quick glance before turning their attentions back to their angry boss.

"Okay Eliot, I know we messed up and we are so sorry about that but we, well we…" Carrie quickly looked at Al for some back-up.

"We know this guy did it Eliot, he shot that girl and we needed the evidence so we decided that while we kept our suspect occupied that Jo could maybe try getting a sample of his DNA to test against the DNA found under Claire's fingernails."

Eliot shook his head as his eyes bore in to his Detectives.

"Okay first of all that is illegal, you need a warrant for that and secondly even if you did get it, it wouldn't have stood up in court because you got his DNA without permission from him."

"I know, we know it's just…we had nothing on this guy Eliot and we know he did it and he knows we know." Carrie explained.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it, unless you can find the evidence legally you won't get him for Claire Matthews murder."

"I know, but on the plus side…we will get him for attempted murder on our Medical Examiner."

"Is this your way of trying to condone what you all did?"

Carrie and Al could see Eliot was in no mood for playing games as he ran a hand over his face.

"Where is she…Dr Webster?"

"She's in the cubicle at the end of the hall; the doctor's just finishing with her." Al said.

"Right, I want you two back at Major Crimes, charge…what's this guys name again?"

"Austin Parker." Al said.

"Charge Parker with the attempted murder and then get back to work on finding some evidence to connect him to Claire Matthews."

"Sure Eliot, what about Jo?"

"Leave Dr Webster to me."

"But we…"

"I said leave her to me, go."

"Sure."

As Carrie and Al walked towards the exit Eliot called out to them.

"And remember, **legal evidence**."

All Carrie could do was smile at him as she turned back to follow Al out.

….…

Eliot walked down the hallway to the cubicle at the end and saw Jo sitting on the edge of the bed as the doctor finished bandaging her arm.

"Eliot…what are you doing here." Jo smiled, trying to hide her fear.

"You're kidding right; Carrie phoned and told me what happened."

"And you came."

"Well you are on my team after all."

"He always knows how to make you feel wanted this one doctor." She said, trying to joke.

"So, how bad is her arm doctor?" Eliot asked, trying to change the subject.

"She was very lucky, the bullet didn't go to deep and we were able to extract it with a local anesthetic."

"We'll need the bullet for our evidence doctor."

"Don't worry, Dr Webster here already instructed me on that."

"I'll bet she did."

Jo glared at Eliot as the doctor put one last bit of tape to the bandage on Jo's arm, causing her to flinch.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Just a little sore, I'll be fine."

"Okay, you're done for now. Make an appointment at reception for next week and we'll see how your arm's healing."

"Anything she needs to do doctor?" Eliot asked.

"Just try and rest for the next few days, you had a big shock…it will hit you eventually."

"Oh really, I'm fine." Jo smiled.

"Even so."

"Thank you for your help doctor, it's much appreciated." Eliot smiled to him.

"Just doing my job, I'll see you soon Dr Webster."

"Thank you." She smiled.

As the doctor left, Eliot picked up Jo's jacket and put it around her shoulders as she stood up. She was a little unsteady on her feet and wavered a little. Without thinking, Eliot placed his arm around Jo's waist and guided her over to reception to make another appointment then proceeded to help her to the car, his hand never leaving her waist.

…

The drive to Jo's place was a quiet one; she sat glancing out the window the whole way, barely saying two words to Eliot. He looked over as she ran a hand over her arm.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"You almost sound like you care."

"Just answer the question Jo."

"I'm fine."

"Fine." He sighed.

He pulled up outside her house, pulling on the brake as she undid her seat belt. Eliot got out and came around to the passengers' side and held the door open as Jo slowly stepped out. He pulled her jacket up as it began to slide from her shoulders before closing the door and helping her up the steps to her home. She brought out the keys and attempted to open the door with her left hand but was having trouble so Eliot took the keys from her and saved her the time. Once inside, he gently removed her jacket before his arm found its way to her waist again as he guided her down the hall to the bedroom. Jo stood in the middle of the room as Eliot took the blanket from the back of her chair and put it out on the bed for her.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you to get changed and I'll go get you some water so you can take your painkillers. Can you manage on your own?"

"I'm quite capable Eliot." She said, her tone low.

Eliot left to go get her the water and adjusted the heating for her. Walking back in to the room a few minutes later he found Jo sitting on the edge of the bed, her pyjama bottoms on but her shirt only half undone.

"Jo…"

"I can't take it off; my arm won't extend that far right now."

Eliot came inside and placed the glass of water on the side cabinet before kneeling down in front of her.

"Let me?" He asked.

Jo could only nod her head in agreement and she allowed Eliot to take charge. He slowly undid her buttons on her green silk blouse, gently removing it. He could see Jo trying to look away, to avoid eye contact with him, the embarrassment clear on her face. He placed his finger under her chin, bringing her face to meet his.

"Hey, it's not like we haven't been here before." He smiled softly.

"That was different; it was along time ago…I was younger then."

"Not that much."

As he gently put on her pyjama top he gave her a warm smile.

"You still look great."

"Thank you Eliot."

He watched as she lowered her head, hearing a small muffle coming from her lips, taking a seat beside her, he turned her face to meet his to see tears in her eyes. He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her in to him as she cried into his chest.

"It's alright…you're safe here."

"I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know why I…"

"You had a scare, it's okay. You never should have been in that situation anyway. I hold Carrie and Al entirely responsible for this."

"No, no don't blame them. They were telling me about the case and I'm the one, who begged them to allow me to come along. They were telling me about the case and I'm the one who suggested just testing the DNA.

"You…Jo what you did was illegal, it would never have stood up in court…you know all this."

"I know, but I just thought if we knew for sure it was him then at least Carrie and Al were on the right path. It was stupid I know."

"Very stupid…you could have been killed."

"And I'm sure you'd have been broken." She tried to joke through tears.

"Yes I would have…do you know the one thing I've always regretted was not trying hard enough with you and I. I married Shelby on a whim, I loved her yes but…never the way I loved you."

"Eliot we…"

"I know, we were always arguing but that's what made us stronger don't you think."

"I guess, I…"

"Today, when Carrie rang and said what had happened. I can't begin to describe how terrified I was, the thought of losing you, never seeing you again."

"Really."

"I never stopped loving you, you must know that."

"How could I know, the way you've treated me since Carrie and Al begged you to hire me, I know you were against it."

"Yes I was, but having you back…it made me realise just how much I missed you, how much I missed us."

Jo looked up at his as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she saw the way Eliot looked at her, the way he smiled at her before he slowly leaned in and placed a long over due kiss to her lips. She let out a soft moan of pain causing him to quickly pull back.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" He said, concerned.

"It was worth it, don't stop."

She smiled as she placed her good arm around his neck, bringing him closer to her and she felt his lips meet hers again, all the old memories returning, all the old feelings…like they'd never left.

…

-Fin


End file.
